Dernières heures
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Récit des derniers instants d'Hotaru, qui n'a guère eu la vie facile et n'en attend plus rien.


Ma vie. Qu'a-t-elle d'extraordinaire ? Je suis née dans ce pays qu'est le Japon pour souffrir, passer d'une famille à l'autre, et finir seule.

Le seul moment qui me rendit heureuse fut ma rencontre avec Hideyuki. Ce clochard m'a apporté beaucoup en seulement quelques heures. Ce fut lui qui vint me voir, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien : tout s'était passé la veille.

J'étais assise, seule, comme je l'avais presque toujours été, et cet homme, à l'allure élancée malgré ses vêtements en bien piteux état, était venu s'installer près de moi. Il avait compris que je ne pouvais parler mais avait quand même, d'une certaine manière, discuté avec moi.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'avais levé la tête vers lui quand Hideyuki m'avait adressé la parole, ce qui lui permit de voir mon pendentif où était inscrit mon prénom.

- Hotaru ? C'est un très joli prénom. Il va très bien avec tes yeux verts.

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais dit « merci ». Il m'avait appris qu'il s'appelait Hideyuki. Il avait l'air si compréhensif et avenant. J'avais trouvé ça étonnant, moi qui avais été habituée à être mise plus bas que terre. Celui que je considérais déjà comme un ami m'avait proposé d'aller chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir dehors, Hotaru. En plus, l'hiver approche, les nuits sont évidemment plus froides. Et je me sentirais mieux si tu venais avec moi.

J'avais accepté. Hideyuki et moi nous étions levés en même temps, puis j'avais suivis mon compagnon, si gentil, jusqu'à un temple abandonné, hors du centre ville, où il avait élu domicile. Certes, ce n'était pas un cinq étoiles, mais je me contentais de peu. Et puis voir tant d'humanité me faisait un bien fou.

Hideyuki m'avait servie du riz avec un gros morceau de bœuf. J'avais mangé comme une affamée ; ce que j'étais. Ensuite, mon ami m'avait montré un matelas, où j'avais pris place pour dormir. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'avais entendu le clochard me dire :

- J'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Si tu veux t'en aller après cette nuit, je ne veux surtout pas te retenir.

Hideyuki s'était couché à son tour. J'avais pris la position du fœtus, mais le sommeil n'était plus au rendez-vous. Je n'étais parvenue qu'à somnoler.

Au petit matin, j'avais décidé de partir. L'homme qui m'avait aidée dormait encore. J'étais sortie dans l'air froid. J'avais hésité un instant, puis m'étais décidée : il fallait que je parte. Avec toutes les épreuves que la vie avait mis sur ma route, c'était la seule chose à faire. J'avais appris à me méfier de tout et de tous. J'avais également très peur de m'attacher au gens ; ça faisait tellement souffrir.

Quelques minutes, ou heures (j'avais fini par perdre la notion du temps) plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, relativement costaud, s'était approché de moi, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Je le connaissais. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Et j'avais peur. Malgré cette trouille qui s'était emparée de moi, j'avais suivis l'homme, qui m'avait appelée par des surnoms guère flatteurs, sans protestation. Il ne se souvenait pas de mon prénom, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Rien du tout. Il m'avait fait monter dans une camionnette, ou d'autres connaissances avaient pris place, un peu plus tard au cours de la journée.

Avant la tombée du soleil, j'avais été enfermée dans une pièce blanche et angoissante. L'homme s'était félicité d'avoir retrouvé « la petite à la robe rayée ». J'avais entendu un de ses collègues rire, puis un autre parler à voix basse. À défaut de ne pouvoir faire comme eux, j'avais parfaitement entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Une nuit de plus est passée. J'attends que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. L'espoir d'un sauveur s'est envolé. Hideyuki avait été une des rares personnes à m'aider, mais il avait suffisamment à faire avec sa propre vie sans avoir à s'encombrer. Et puis, qui aurait voulu de moi ? Certes, j'ai des yeux verts que j'ai toujours trouvé très beaux, une robe rayée plutôt jolie, quoi qu'un peu sale à force de traîner dehors. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir une vraie famille, et un bon foyer. Mais j'ai déjà vingt ans, je suis une chatte de gouttière, petite vagabonde à la vie rude, aidée par un clochard,... candidate à l'euthanasie.


End file.
